I Didn't Mean It
by McRaider
Summary: Finn has a little talk with Kurt after everything that occurred in "Theatricallity". Can Kurt help him rebuild the bridge that was damaged?


**I Didn't Mean It **

**McRaider**

**Summary: **Finn has a little talk with Kurt after everything that occurred in "Theatricallity". Can Kurt help him rebuild the bridge that was damaged?

**Author's Note:** This is only slightly AU; the only thing I changed is what if Finn and his friends had arrived a little later. Also I think the scene with Carole's reaction would've been a little…important.

**Rated:** PG-13 (violence and some typical teenage language)

Burt had told Carole that his son was gay. When she'd heard that she simply smiled, gripped his hands and nodded, "I know, and that's what makes him special." That's when Burt realized he was madly in love with this woman.

They heard the shouting even through the thick wooden door. Burt, for the most part, was all about his son fighting his own fights. The teenager was after all, a boy and sought respect. Burt also knew that Finn and Kurt hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately, he wanted the boys to work it out as best they could before he or Carole intervened.

Carole had disappeared into the living room for a few minutes when Burt heard a familiar word shouted. A word he never ever permitted under his house. And he descended the stairs, joining in on the one sided argument. "HEY! What did you call him," Burt saw his son jump slightly as he stepped between the teenagers.

Immediately Finn tried to take his words back. "I…I didn't call him anything I was just talkin' about the blan-"

"When you use that word you're talkin' about him." Burt's eyes grew dark and angry as he pointed over his shoulder to his son.

"Relax dad, I didn't take it that way," Came the weak voice behind Burt, but the father knew best, of course his son didn't take it that way, the boy was sixteen and wanted to believe in fairy tales and happy endings like all kids his age.

"Yeah that's cause you're sixteen and still try to see the best in people." Barrelling into the boy with questions, and anger, Burt finally told the boy to leave. This is our home. He is my son," His words now directed at Finn. "Out in the world you can do what you want. But not under my roof."

Finn looked from Kurt to Burt before averting his eyes to the floor to make a hasty escape. Unfortunately he immediately ran into his mother. Carole looked at her son, arms crossed in front of her. "Finn-"

"Mom," He opened his mouth realizing he didn't have any words. He wanted to blame this on Kurt, or even Burt, but honestly he realized he couldn't. He felt as though he'd just broken the relationship his mother had wanted so badly for so long. "I'm sorry mom," He whimpered.

When Burt stepped up into the kitchen he looked from Carole to Finn. "Carole-" He didn't even know where to begin.

She shook her head, walking over to the front door, she grabbed the key off the hook and handed it to her son. "You can stay at the old house."

"Mom-"

Carole looked at her child, "Finnley Marcus Hudson, have I ever raised you to be a bigot?"

"No ma'am," He whispered, his eyes flooding with tears. "I really am sorry."

"I don't think I'm the one you need to be apologizing too. You just called a sixteen year old boy fag, without a single thought. I don't want a son who picks on those weaker and younger than him. You're a better man Finn, I expect to see that the next time you step foot into this house, do I make myself clear?"

"I-" He stopped again, "Yes ma'am," He glanced back over at Burt, unable to meet his eyes. "Sorry sir," He whispered.

Burt didn't reply, instead he watched the boy leave the house, tail tucked between his legs. Carole turned back over to Burt and sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, I…please try and understand-"

She put her hand out, stopping him mid sentence, stepping forward she pressed a hand to Burt's cheek. "Kurt's life is going to be hard enough, he doesn't need those problems to follow him home. This is his safe place, his home, and he deserves to feel safe and loved here. If Finn can't provide that comfort, then it's up to us to make sure someone can. I'm sorry Burt, I never meant for Kurt to get hurt."

"He's a tough kid." Burt offered slightly, unable to stop himself from thinking how hurt the child had looked.

"Yeah well, tough or not…you were right, that kind of posion doesn't belong in this house."

Burt sighed as he headed into the living room. Deep in his own thoughts, Carole decided to leave Burt to brood, and headed downstairs. "Kurt?" She called softly. Once she checked on the younger boy, she'd go check on her son. While Burt had been right, it didn't mean the boy wasn't hurting right now too.

She heard a sniffle and the water running in the bathroom. Dashing away fears that couldn't be real. She stepped over to the bathroom and knocked lightly. The door was already open a little, so she pushed it open the rest of the way and found Kurt sitting on the toilet, holding a damp cloth in his hands, tears rushing down his face. "Hey, sweetie?" She'd never really closely bonded with Kurt, she'd certainly gone out and done things with him, but this was a different level. Kurt didn't need a shopping buddy, he needed a mom.

Kurt looked up at her, quickly trying to dry his face. "I'm fine," He muttered as he tried to stand and move away from her.

"Hey," She offered, gently reaching out, she grabbed his free hand. "Look at me Kurt." Very slowly green eyes looked up at her, she could see them pooling again with tears. "Please don't leave my dad. Finn didn't mean it-"

"Yes he did, maybe not the way he thought, but he did sweetheart. And I'm not going to leave your father for a poor choice on my son's part. We'll work through this, can you believe that?"

Kurt looked down again, Carole sighed softly, reaching out she grabbed the wet washcloth from Kurt's hands, and pulled his chin up. She gently began to dab at his tears. "I have two sons now Kurt, and I'm not foolish enough to believe you'll ever see me as your mother, I can't replace her. But I promise to support and love you both with all my heart. Right now you both need a mom. Finn made a poor decision that was based on fear and silly boyish thoughts. I'm willing to bet you may have as well. But ultimately, what he said was meant to hurt, and now you're hurting. Kurt sweetheart, this is your home. Have you ever felt in danger here?"

He shook his head very slowly. "That's what your father was saying. This is your home, your safe place and your father would give you anything if it meant he kept it that way." Carole sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. "Go talk to you father if you get a chance."

"Thank you," He murmured.

"Be proud of who you are Kurt, your father and I certainly are."

o0o

Kurt had been on his way to Glee, when he found himself surrounded by Karfosky and Azmio. He felt his whole body shaking with fear, but was determined not to let them see that. "You can hit me all you want, but I'm not going to change, I like who I am," His voice shook even as he said it.

"I think I will!" Azmio replied, drawing his fist back, he slammed it into Kurt's nose.

The boy grunted in pain, dropping to the ground, gripping the side of his face. He cried out when he was kicked in the stomach, he didn't even know who was doing the beating. But blow after blow landed and he felt more pain course through his body.

"STOP!"

As suddenly as the beating had begun it stopped, leaving Kurt lying on the floor, shaking and forcing himself not to vomit. He glanced up, his vision fuzzy as he saw to his surprise Finn standing there in what appeared to be a bright red rubber shower curtain.

He was vaguely aware they were all speaking, but he was too consumed by the pain. He felt gentle hands on him, running a hand through his hair. "Kurt?" He heard another voice. He opened his eyes, one of them practically swollen shut, and he shook in fear and pain, as he realized it was Finn and Puck crouched over him.

"Please," He whimpered.

"Shh, we won't hurt you," Puck whispered, surprisingly gentle. He grabbed Kurt under his arms, and with a little help from Finn, assisted the boy into a sitting position. His world began to spin and he grimaced as he forced himself to swallow the bile that had worked its way up his throat.

"Do we need to get him to the hospital?" Artie questioned.

Puck shook his head, "No, I've seen my share of beatings, Finn, help me get him to the boy's restroom-"

"Why don't you take him to the girls, he's more comfortable there anyway," Mercedes requested, "Then I can make sure you two don't do anymore damage to him." Her eyes square on Finn. She'd heard from Kurt what Finn had said, and what his father had said.

"Actually guys, I think I'd rather just get him home, the longer we take the more worried his father will be." Finn offered.

Kurt gave a weak nod, "What he said," He grimaced.

Finn chuckled gently, sliding one of Kurt's arms around his shoulder, and his own arm around the boy's waist. "Puck, you wanna help me get him into my truck."

A few minutes later, Kurt was curled up on the front seat of Finn's truck grimacing every time they hit a bump. "Kurt-"

"Please don't call me names," Kurt replied softly.

"I was going to say I'm sorry." Hearing a weak whimper, he glanced over at the teenager who was going to be his brother. "I always wanted a little brother," Finn offered smilind sadly. "I know you're only about six months younger, but I remember being about seven and begging my mom for a little brother."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"What do you mean?"

"'m gay."

"That doesn't make you less of a man."

"Not what I've been told."

Finn sighed, he was fighting another sterotype. "You know how you get jealous because your dad likes to hang with me." He paused, then continued, "Well I get jealous when my mom wants to go shopping with just you."

Pulling into the driveway, he grimaced at the realization that his mother was already home from work. "Come on man, time to face the music."

Getting out of the truck, he helped the other teenager out and they slowly made their way into the house. "Kurt!" Carole's voice was full of fear as she saw her step son nearly unconscious in Finn's arms. "What happened?"

"A couple bullies got a hold of him, before Puck and I could stop them. Sorry mom," He whispered.

Carole shook her head, "Let's get you cleaned up. Your father is going to stroke," She whispered as they made their way downstairs. "Finn, could you give us a minute?"

Finn gave a hesitant nod, grabbing a set of clothes he headed upstairs to change in the upstairs bathroom. Carole looked at her silver clad step-son. "Sweetheart," She whispered, feeling sad at how mean kids could be. "Do you need help getting out of this?"

He shook his head as he weakly tried to reach the zipper, sighing suddenly he looked down and nodded. She gave a weak smile before she gently helped him get out of his clothes. Once he was stripped down to his boxers she gaped at the already bruised rib cage and stomach. "We need to get you checked out-"

"No, please," He whimpered. "I'm okay."

She sighed, "Did you want help cleaning up?"

"Can I have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt?" It wasn't his normal look, but he was too sore to wear anything tighter.

"Of course." She disappeared back into the room, while Kurt began to dab at his face. He grimaced as he tried to get rid of all the dried blood. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, somedays despite what he told people, he had trouble loving himself. He was a freak.

He jumped when he felt hands against his shoulders, he jumped again when he realized it was his father standing behind him and not Carole or Finn. "Dad!" He turned.

His father sighed sadly, reaching around behind his kid; he grabbed a washcloth and wet it. He then looked down at his kid. "Does it hurt as much as it looks?"

Kurt began to shake his head no, but giving in he nodded slowly. Burt sighed and gently manuvered his child to sit on the toilet seat. "I love you," He whispered as he began to dab at the child's face, getting rid of all the blood.

"Why?" Kurt whimpered.

Burt hated the bastards who'd done this. He pulled his normally confident son to his chest and held him close. "Because you're you." He replied softly rubbing the child's back. "Come on then, why don't you lie down for a little while, I'll get some ice packs and you can take a nap until dinner is ready."

"Dad," Before Burt could step away, Kurt gripped his arm. "Nothing's going to change when Carole and Finn move in…right?"

Burt reached out, gently stroking the child's cheek. "Nothing is ever going to change how much I love you. Ever."

Burt helped his son out of the bathroom, and over to the bed, he watched his son lower himself under the covers. "I brought some ice," Finn said as he came down the stairs. He glanced at Burt and took a calming breath. "I…I was wondering if I could talk to you both for a minute."

Kurt looked at Burt, who simply shrugged. Finn gave a weak smile, before handing Kurt an ice pack, "Put that on your ribs, it'll help trust me." He glanced at the two again, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to apologize, I know it's not enough, and if it isn't I'll understand. But I wanted to apologize to both of you for bringing an undeserved hate into your home. I…I realize that Quinn's kid isn't mine anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that if something ever hurt or said the things I said to you…to her, I'd rip them to shreds. Kurt, I told you I've always wanted a little brother, and I'm serious about that. Kurt, you may be gay, but that doesn't make you lesser of a person, or lesser of a man. Maybe it makes you more of one because you know who you are and what you want. That's ahead of most of us. I'm sorry I called you, or anything else in your home…the word that I did. I was out of line, and wrong. And when…when I saw those two beating you up today…I was terrified that I could've lost the one thing I'd always wanted."

"I'm fine," Kurt offered.

"I know," Finn replied he sat down beside his future brother. "But that doesn't mean the fear wasn't there. I promise to try and help you, to protect you-whether or not you think you do or don't need it. And if you're willing I'd like to redecorate our room so both of us look like we live here."

Burt smiled down at his son who gave a short nod, "I'd like that."

"Does this mean I have to cough up more money?" Burt joked.

"We'll work it off at the garage," Kurt promised weakly.

Burt chuckled softly. "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything son." Burt stood up, gently patting Finn on the back, before he made his way out of the room.

He watched as Finn and Kurt started chatting easily, Finn sat on the floor beside the bed chuckling when Kurt made some sly comment. He still looked a little uncomfortable, but Burt understood that. He was okay with that, as long as Finn respected that this home was Kurt's first.


End file.
